


Alone Again

by kitteekatz69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Bruce Banner, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Stark Tower, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is actually okay for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce plans to move back to India because he is afraid that the other guy is going to hurt Tony. Tony does all he can to show Bruce that he isn't afraid. "So long as I live, you will never be alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> First Science Boyfriends fic :) I hope that you enjoy. I'm sorry that it isn't very good. The next one will be better, and longer.  
> Check out my Tumblr: ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com

Bruce was sitting in his and Tony’s room alone on their bed. It was early six in the morning. The room was bathed in a warm yellow light, the sun just on the horizon of the New York skyline. His things were all packed into a single suitcase and he was getting ready to leave. He planned to go back to live in India. He hadn’t told Tony yet and he didn’t know how he was going to do it. He was deep in thought when he heard a soft knock on the door, followed by the click of it opening.

“Hey there, Brucey boy. What are you up to?” Tony asked with a smile on his face. Tony glanced around the room and noticed Bruce’s suitcase and the room devoid of Bruce’s belongings. His smile was wiped away and replaced with a frown when he realized what was going on. “You’re leaving?” Tony asked with a hurt look in his eye. “I thought you liked it here.”

“I do. It’s not safe for you for me to be here. One day, I will end up hurting you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened,” Bruce said with difficulty. There was a catch in his throat.

“You know,” began Tony, “I’m not afraid of you. I’m not afraid of the other guy either. He just intrigues me.” Tony crossed the room in a few long strides and sat on the bed next to Bruce. He put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. He hated to see Bruce so upset.

                Bruce looked Tony in the eyes as a single tear slid down his face. “You’re insane. I could kill you.” Bruce sighed. This was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. There was a pain in his chest. It wasn’t like he wanted to leave. He just wanted Tony to be safe.

“Any one of the Avengers could kill me, Bruce. I trust them not to. Just like I trust you not to. I trust the other guy not to. When the moment arrived, you caught me out of the sky, and saved my life,” Tony argued. “I wouldn’t be here today without you.” Tony remembered falling out of the wormhole, plummeting out of the sky and his heat began to race. Tony took a deep breath before continuing, “It won’t be easy. You will hurt me. In fact, you already have. I can’t stand the thought of you leaving.”

“I need to be alone, Tony. Just leave me alone. I can’t live in constant fear of the other guy hurting you,” Bruce said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Tony put his hand softly on the opposite side of Bruce’s face and turned his head to look at him. Now looking into Bruce’s eyes, Tony placed his lips on the doctor’s. He kissed him softly for a moment before pulling back. “So long as I am alive, you will never be alone. I will always be there for you. I love you, Bruce. You don’t have to be afraid. I promise.”

“Tony,” Bruce looked down at his hands and twisted the ring on his finger, unable to meet Tony’s eyes, “I’m dangerous. I love you so much. The other guy could hurt you, and from the moment that you met me, you were never scared. You treated me like a normal person. You’re the only person who has ever done that since the other guy became a part of my life. I don’t deserve you.” Bruce looked at him with a small, sad smile.

Tony gawked at the other man. “You just don’t get it do you?” Tony said, frustrated. Bruce looked at him, his eyes beginning to turn green. He was shaking, struggling to keep his alter-ego at bay. The other guy was just under the surface, fighting to gain control.

“I’m scared,” Bruce whispered, his voice unsteady.

                Tony put both of his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. He pulled him close and embraced him in a warm hug. “Don’t be,” Tony whispered back. Tony planted a kiss on his neck. Tony held the man tight until he felt his breathing return to normal. Tony pulled back and looked Bruce in the eyes. “See? Everything is okay.” Bruce put his hand on the back of Tony’s head and pulled him in hard for a kiss. He ran his hands through Tony’s dark brown hair and sighed with relief.

                “I’ll be right back. I made you something that I think you will like.” Tony half jogged, half ran out of the room, a smile back on his face. He came back a moment later with a shiny silver chain. “This is for you to put your ring on. You mentioned once, that you were worried about losing it when you hulked out.” Tony grabbed Bruce’s left hand and pulled the ring off of his finger. “I developed a special vibranium alloy that will shrink and grow as you do,” Tony explained. He slid the ring onto the chain and put it around Bruce’s neck. “It won’t break, and you won’t ever lose your ring.”

                Bruce grinned. Tony had gotten him the ring as a token of his affections, and he had almost lost it once after hulking out. “Thank you. This means a lot.” Tony kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

“How long have you been up?” Tony inquired.

“I actually never fell asleep last night. I was too worried about today.”

Tony yawned. “I was up all night creating that alloy for your necklace. Perhaps we should get some rest?” He suggested. Tony crawled up on the unnecessarily large bed and pulled back the covers before climbing in. Bruce laid down next to him and rested his head on Tony’s chest. Tony rubbed Bruce’s back until they both fell asleep.


End file.
